Aoshi's perfect present for Misao
by Zelianyu
Summary: Aoshi searches for the perfect gift for Misao's christmas present only to be called away yet again on a mission. 2nd part story for Misao's perfect present. Will have a companion piece or a second chapter


I do not own the Rk characters they belong to the creator and who ever else ahs rights.

PLEASE REVIEW……….Just one would be really nice. I've posted two stories and not one yet wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

* * *

Aoshi gazed through windows, his eyes glancing up as snow fell. His eyes glanced from shop to shop. He'd walked the down town area 8 times in the last two weeks. Hoping the shops would get something new in. He had yet to find Misao a gift, his eyes scanned the shop he stood in front of.

"Aoshi Shinomori, shopping I don't believe it." A deep female voice sounded. Aoshi glanced to his side and turned to face the tall woman. "I never thought I'd see the day, when you would window shop," a laugh coming from the woman.

"…" Aoshi blinked at her, his eyes showing the same as they always did.

"Well at least you don't deny it." The woman eyed him up and down. "You seem to have grown some, it's been at least 7 years since I saw you last."

"8 years," Aoshi mumbled.

"Yes you would be the one to know, can I ask who you are shopping for, a lady friend maybe?" Another laugh came from the woman.

"Yes," Aoshi mumbled, looking back into the shop.

"You just admitted that?" A sideways glance was all she received.

"Yes Megumi." Aoshi replied.

"Perhaps you'd lighten up some over tea?" Megumi questioned.

"Aaa," Aoshi mumbled taking one last glance at the shop.

"I went to the aoiya to see you, and they said you were out. I was surprised to find you down here, of all places." Megumi started as they walked toward a teashop.

"Yes I left early this morning." Aoshi mumbled.

"Is it that hard to find a present for this girl?" Megumi questioned.

"I'm not quite sure what she'd like." Aoshi glanced up at the sign, above the shop. They walked in and seated themselves. "Why this shop?" Aoshi questioned.

"I'm meeting someone." Megumi mumbled as she pulled a menu from the menu stand near the wall of the booth. "So did you have any thoughts for a present?" Megumi scanned the menu.

"No," Aoshi stated grabbing a menu as well.

"Well you could get her a practical gift. Maybe you could get her some jewelry, a new dress, or even a perfume." Megumi suggested.

"She's never worn any of that." Aoshi mumbled as he located the tea he wanted.

"Wow, a girl who doesn't like jewelry?" Megumi giggled.

"Yes," Aoshi placed the menu down.

"Hmm, I take it you want to make it a perfect gift?" Megumi questioned as she placed her menu down.

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress said.

"I'm waiting for someone else, I'd just like a vanilla cappuccino please."

"You sir?" The waitress turned to Aoshi, her eyes raking over his form. Aoshi had to refrain from rolling his eyes, as his and Misao's conversation from last year came to mind.

"I'll just take a green tea." Aoshi replied. The waitress nodded and walked back toward the counter.

"Yes I do," Aoshi answered Megumi's questioned.

"Why?" Megumi eyed him.

"…" Aoshi met her gaze and stayed silent.

"Mmm, you have feelings for her I take it?" Megumi questioned.

"…" Aoshi stayed silent once more.

"Jeez, admitting it won't hurt." Megumi mumbled. Her eyes widened as something was whispered in her ear. She turned and bopped the person on her right on the head, while a blush stained her cheeks.

"Che fox, what was that for?" Aoshi looked up and met chocolate brown eyes. He blinked as the man shot him a glare.

"You should have learned by now not to sneak up on me. Aoshi why didn't you warn me?" Megumi looked to Aoshi.

"First name, must have known him for awhile then." A dark note to the young mans voice.

"Don't even go getting jealous, rooster." Megumi snapped.

"Jealous over that guy. Now why would I be?" Sano took a seat next to Megumi.

"You always get jealous when I'm with another man." Megumi sighed.

"Should I leave, I do hate to be in a fight." Aoshi calmly stated as the waitress set their drinks down.

"Bring me a coke eh?" Sano stated as he looked back at Megumi. He glanced back to the waitress when she giggled. She waved at him and stepped back at the glare she received from the only woman at the table. She nodded and hurried back to the counter. "Jeez and you don't get jealous." Sano leaned back in his chair putting his arms behind his head.

"I never said I didn't." Megumi snapped. "Aoshi sit back down. You still haven't figured out a gift for your friend." Megumi grabbed his wrist, only to gain a sideways glare from Aoshi."

"Dang if looks could kill." Sano cringed as the glare was shot to him. "Jeez lighten up." Sano didn't know how, but he found himself on the floor, his head aching.

"That's not something to say to Aoshi." Megumi mumbled as she helped Sano up. Sano yanked his chair back into the right position. "Aoshi if I'm paying for this tea, get back here and drink it."

Aoshi sighed and turned back, he sat back at the table. "Jeez, you're an ice block aren't ya?" Sano sighed as he sat back in his chair, holding his head. "That hurt ya know." A neutral gaze was all he received.

"How can I help you figure out a gift if you won't even let me know what she likes, or if you have feelings for her?"

"Weather I have feelings for her or not, doesn't matter." Aoshi replied icily.

"It does matter, if you want it to be a perfect gift for her." Megumi scolded.

"Che, glad I got my shopping done early." Sano remarked.

"With what money hmm?"

"Ehh, I worked a couple odd jobs and all." Sano said as he refused to look at Megumi. "You'd be happy without a real present though wouldn't ya?" Sano questioned a smirk on his face.

"That means?" Megumi looked at him.

Sano bent in close, "Me of course, to do what ya wanted to." Sano chuckled at the blush that came upon her face.

"If I describe her, will that help?" Aoshi didn't like where there conversation was going."

"Hmm, oh yes it would."

"She's energetic, happy, and a member of the oniwabansuu." Aoshi replied.

"Not much to go on." Sano smirked. "If I had to take a guess, it would have to be that weasel of a girl at the Aoiya."

"Misao?" Megumi questioned.

Aoshi blinked at them, keeping his face set in his mask.

"I wouldn't think she'd be to your taste so to say." Megumi was shocked. "I mean she's complete opposite to you."

"Yes," Aoshi replied as he sipped his tea.

"Well I guess normal girl things are out." Megumi waved her hand. "If you just told me…"

"I didn't know you knew her." Aoshi replied.

"Yes well we met her today, I decide to come into town and look for something, Sano was to meet me after he talked to her actually. He's known her for a couple years." Megumi explained.

"Yeah the weasel and I met when she came to the hospital, when her parents were in the accident." Sano added.

"Aaa," Aoshi answered as he took yet another sip of his tea.

"You could get her a new weapons set." Megumi suggested. Aoshi shook his head.

"She is getting one of those from the men of the oniwabanshuu, the females have gotten her a kimono, that they are going to force her into on Christmas day." Aoshi replied.

"She'll run around naked before hand." Sano laughed, and gulped as Aoshi slammed his fist on the table. "Uhh, I'll shut up now."

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea." Megumi glared at Sano. "Hmm, you could still maybe do the jewelry opinion. I'm sure a pretty necklace would go great with the kimono. I doubt she'd wear any rings or anything, but a necklace would do." Megumi pursed her lips together. "Ohh, or since they are getting her a kimono, why not get her a nice western style dress?" Megumi sighed as she thought about it.

"Kitsune, get your head out of the clouds." Sano smirked.

"Ooo," Megumi growled.

"Thank you," Aoshi stood up and walked toward the door. Megumi and Sano stared after his form.

"Wonder which one he'll get her?" Megumi mumbled. She squealed as Sano wrapped his arms around her and nibbled on her ear.

"It's not like it matters, he should just give the weasel himself, she's loved him forever." Megumi placed a hand on one of Sano's arms.

"I'm afraid he would never do that, though he might offer her what she really wants." Megumi giggled and pulled out of Sano's embrace.

"Hey where is my coke?" Sano grumbled as he stood and walked toward the waitress that took their order.

Aoshi stepped out into the cold. He slowly walked toward a dress shop he'd seen earlier. Aoshi walked slowly glancing up at the sky, where the snow was falling. 'It'll be snowing all day it seems.' Aoshi thought as he waited at a cross walk for the light to change.

Aoshi came upon the shop and entered it, the bell jingling as he did so. A woman turned and greeted him with a broad smile. "Hello sure, how can I help you?"

Aoshi was unsure of how to answer the woman. "I need a dress."

"Did you want it in formal attire, or casual? Low cut, V neck, or strapless?" She smiled at him still.

"I would like to purchase a dress that is between formal and casual." Aoshi replied thinking about the other offers.

The woman giggled slightly at his slightly confused face. "How about you see some of each dress and then decide." Aoshi nodded.

Aoshi closed his eyes as he exited the shop. His ears were ringing, his eyes stung and he had a headache. All the girls practically assaulted him, when one wanted to model for him. He told the woman that had greeted him how tall she was and he saw one woman that was around Misao's height and build.

Screeching ensured when he chose the one girl who had just arrived at work. All, the woman were angry with her and went back to what they were previously doing.

Aoshi finally found a western style dress he thought she'd like. The only problem now was that in order for the dress to fit her he needed her measurements. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed. He had three days to gain the information, for the dress to be made in time for Christmas.

Aoshi walked slowly back to the Aoi-ya. His thoughts ran back to the year before when he'd asked for a mission before seeing Misao. He hadn't known she'd still be the same around this time of year. Misao was always energetic and it seemed to spread to those around her. He did care for her deeply, admitting it was harder than it should be it seemed.

Aoshi raked a hand through his hair, as the kiss fluttered to his mind. He had been surprised when she'd done that. He'd been sick of all the girls flocking around him. It just seemed to increase this time of year. When he'd been walking around with Misao even the short distance to the teashop, he'd been relieved to see stares, but no one approached.

He walked that area for a month before anyone seemed to approach him, yet again wanting to go on a date. He sighed as the Aoi-ya came into view.

He slid the door open and stepped in shutting it. He took his shoes off and looked up as he heard laughter, Misao's laughter to be precise.

He walked towards the dining area and found the door wide open. "Sano," Misao screeched as she punched him on the arm. She giggled madly as she leaned against him. Her head leaning against his right arm. Aoshi glanced at the table and closed his eyes. He entered the room and looked to Misao.

Misao laughed as her and Sano sat in the dining area drinking some sake. She was slightly drunk. Misao's eyes looked to Aoshi and she smiled. "Aoshi," She tried to stand but fell back on her butt leaning against Sano once more. She giggled as she looked to Sano who had stiffened. Misao looked to Aoshi once again and was confused by the icy glare he was sending Sano.

Aoshi left the room and walked toward the stairs, he stopped as he saw Megumi standing in the entranceway. Megumi had yet to notice him as she slipped her shoes off. Megumi turned and plowed into Aoshi, as Aoshi tried to slip up the staircase.

"Sorry, Aoshi," Megumi mumbled. "Did you find anything she'd like?"

"I might have, but I need her measurements for the dress." Aoshi sighed raking a hand through his hair. It had been an extremely long day. He'd started to regret even going to the dress shop. "I would rather find something else, then go through all the hassle."

"You ass!" Misao's screeched was heard along with a crash.

"We better go see what all the fuss is about." Megumi pulled her coat all the way off. She'd been unbuttoning while Aoshi spoke. Megumi practically ran to the dining area.

Megumi stifled a laugh at the scene.

Misao stood leaning against a wall, as she was slightly inebriated. Slight might be the wrong word. Sano lay, unconscious on the floor the remains of a smashed teapot and what looked to be a couple cups surrounding his head, on the floor.

"What happened?" An angry Omasu shouted as she came in, she wore her kimono for the restaurant.

"He tried to..." Misao started a dumb founded look on her face.

"Tried to what?" Megumi asked between giggles.

"Uhhh?" Misao's face contorted in a look of thought. "I can't remember," Misao mumbled, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Get up to bed and stop this mischief we have customers and your howling doesn't improve our business any. All of you get." Omasu motioned for them to leave the room.

"Aoshi would you help me take Sano to a guest room, I highly doubt we'll be able to make it to the inn we were suppose to stay at." Megumi looked at Sano's prone form disapprovingly.

"Yes," Aoshi mumbled.

"It's not fair!" Misao hollered in her drunken state as she leaned against Aoshi.

"..." Aoshi stayed silent as helped her to her room.

"Aren't ya gonna ask wha it is?" Misao slurred. Aoshi glanced at her as they came to the top of the stairs. He sighed.

"What's not fair?" He'd never liked dealing wit ha drunk Misao. She was even louder when she was drunk. How that was possible he didn't know. He found she was also more likely to state her mind.

"I over her'd Omasu and Okon statin tha they were goin to make me dress up agai this year..."

'Again?' Aoshi looked down at her. He stopped in front of her door sliding it open and took Misao inside. He sat her in the chair a few feet away from the door as he found her futon and unrolled it.

"I hate gettin dressed up, it'd be different if there was someone to do it fer, but ther isn't." Misao slurred her words as she staggered to her feet. Aoshi went to stand only to find Misao's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Misao..?" Aoshi questioned, hearing a sob come from her. "Misao?" Aoshi questioned again trying to pull her hands and arms from around him.

"No!" Misao screeched as she sobbed again. Aoshi ignored her and pulled on her arms freeing them. "Am I that ugly?" Misao cried. Aoshi held her arms letting them drop as he turned to face her. Aoshi sighed, he had to deal with her this way as well. She turned into a loud and sometimes emotional drunk.

"Misao." Aoshi warned, only to find her attached to him once more. He looked down at her fondly and wrapped his arms around her. She'd be easier to deal with if he let her get it out of system.

"I understand that girls wan dress up fer the guys they like...but wha can't I just be me and have some em like me?" Misao looked up at Aoshi, tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't want nice clothes Misao?"

"No!" Misoa shook her head...they be nice bu I wan somen to love me als..." Aoshi watched as Misao slumped in his arms. The alcohol finally taking affect. Aoshi shook his head and tried to pry her from him, but found her arms locked tight. He also gained a groan when he tried to move her arms. Aoshi looked down to her futon and sighed, it would have to do.

Aoshi was tired and wanted to sleep. He managed to lay them both down without crushing Misao.

Misao groaned as she awoke, a splitting headache assaulted her. She felt her stomach start churning slightly. Another groan left her and she dug her head into her hard pillow. Misao didn't open her eyes, and started to go back to a sleep, only to sit up quickly regretting it as her head pounded. Misao whimpered and grabbed her head with her right hand, leaning against what she thought was a pillow.

Slowly Misao opened her eyes as the worse of the pains slowly disappaited. She looked down at a sleeping Aoshi. A squeak left Misao and she tried to move back further, ignoring the pains in her head, only to find she couldn't move anymore.

She heard a groan leave Aoshi as he turned from his back to his left side, wrapping his right arm around her and pulling her closer. His face buried into her neck, as he continued to sleep. Misao was rigid in his embrace, until his breath started running over her neck. Misao shivered, as it seemed to pass over every nerve on that side of her neck. Slowly Misao relaxed a whimpered escaping her. It felt nice actually, Misao closed her eyes and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder.

Misao felt Aoshi shift and his breath grew lighter as he started to awake. Misao stiffened once more, as he pulled away from her rolling onto his back. "How do you feel?" Misao snapped her eyes open, having closed them unsure what would happen. Aoshi's voice was scratchy and a bit deeper than she was use to.

"Huh?" Misao asked as Aoshi's eyes lazily opened.

Aoshi looked at Misao with tired eyes. It had taken him an hour or so to get to sleep, and each time she shifted, he'd been asleep maybe 15 minutes. When she'd laid her head on his shoulder and laid over his left arm, she threw her right arm over his stomach and sighed in content. She'd stopped moving then and he'd been able to fall into a deep slumber.

He'd been awoken by the unusual scent that washed over his sense. It'd taken a minute for his foggy brain to remember he'd slept in Misao's room. "I asked how do you feel?" Aoshi brought his right arm over his forehead. This was an awkward moment for them both and he knew she'd have certain questions.

"I feel like I got run over by a truck." Misao mumbled digging her forehead into the bit of pillow Aoshi wasn't lying on.

"I'm sure that's how Sano feels." Aoshi mumbled.

"Wha?" Misao sat up slowly her bleary eyes trying to focus on his face.

"Do you remember anything before you started drinking?"

"Sano wanted to have a drinking contest, he was upset about something." Misao's voice was muffled as she once more dug her head into the pillow. "We started to drink and were joking like normal and that's about all I remember." Misao sat up once more squinting at the light coming in through a window. Her hands went to the sides of her head, trying to relieve some of the ache.

"Aaa, you knocked him out with something. Megumi and I aren't sure what happened he tried to do something." Aoshi replied sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a yawn. Aoshi blinked tired eyes down at Misao as she laid her head against his cheat and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is nice, I'd like to wake up like this more often." Misao's voice was becoming more slurred as she started to go back to sleep once more. Aoshi managed to untangle himself from her and left her sleeping. He still needed to find the gift for her.

Aoshi avoided the Aoiya as much as possible, going on more missions and looking in the shops when he had time. Still with two days to go before Christmas he had yet to find something for her. He really wasn't sure what to get her. He didn't want to get something she'd use or wear once maybe twice to appease him and then get lost in her belongings.

Aoshi stopped outside the western clothing store once more. He didn't understand why he came back to this store everyday. He'd decided against the western style dress, she just wasn't a dress style person. His thoughts kept wandering back to what she'd said while she was drunk. She liked new clothes but would prefer something more solid so to say. A heavy sigh left him as he knew exactly what she was hinting at, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt.

He didn't want to face her after the scene in her room. To most it wouldn't be of any consequence but he couldn't get what she'd said while drunk out of his head and he couldn't figure out how to speak to her about it either.

Aoshi still wasn't sure how deep his feelings went as it was. Once more he looked up and blinked. His eyes landed on a light brown coat made out of some type of fur. He thought back to last year and the light jacket she'd had on when looking for a present last year. The coat looked thick and warm to him. He couldn't quite tell if it was make or female. Aoshi walked into the store and purchased the expensive coat, having it wrapped for Christmas.

Misao sat outside the Aoiya and blew on her hands, once more forgetting they were gloved. She shivered as the wind picked up. Misao looked up into the sky and saw the grey clouds swirling and thickening getting ready to snow once more. She sighed and looked for him yet again. It was Christmas day and once more he wasn't here. Okina had apologized to her, explaining the mission had to be accomplished as soon as possible. He was suppose to have been back early afternoon and it was getting close to dinner time. She'd wanted to wait for him so she could give him her present.

Misao wasn't sure if he'd actually use them or not, but the case for his kodachi was extremely warn and was starting to fall apart. It didn't matter how much he took care of it, it was warn and heavily used. She managed to make one out of leather and had treated it with what it needed to be protected from the elements. Face it you couldn't buy a case for them and you could never trust them anyway. Misao sighed and stood, she'd been sitting out here for hours.

Misao's body protested as she stood bringing her muscles back to life after not moving for so long. Her hands were beyond numb and she needed to get inside before she had frostbite.

Misao touched her hair and felt the chopsticks he'd given her. She'd been ecstatic when she'd read the kanji that meant love; only to learn later, quite by accident, that was the only pair the store had left. Misao still treasured them and had hoped since she'd been forced once more into a kimono that he'd get to see her wearing it and his gift. He hadn't been here and she couldn't recall once Christmas that they'd actually spent together over the years.

Misao slid the door opened and went inside, hissing as her body tingled and burnt from the heat. "I still love you Aoshi, I always will." She'd give him his gift when he returned and knew he'd have one for her. He'd said so the few moments they'd had before he left.

"_**Misao I'm afraid we won't be able to hold to the lunch plans we made tomorrow"**_

"_**Why?" Misao questioned as she jumped up from what she was working on. She'd didn't want him to figure out it was his gift. It was almost done, the oil and other things to help keep it in good condition was all that was left. She turned quickly and approached the door trying to block his gaze. With how much tall he was that was the wrong move. The closer she got the more he could see.**_

"_**Jiya gave me a mission that needs to be finished as soon as possible."**_

_**Misao smiled sadly, "Of course this happened last year also. When do you think you'll be back?"**_

"_**I'm not sure Jiya said it shouldn't take long to finish."**_

"_**By Christmas?" Misao cringed as she'd said the same thing last year and a few other years in the past. Just once she wanted to spend one Christmas with him. It seemed like it was a monumental thing to ask.**_

"_**I hope by that morning." Aoshi stated knowing that putting at time limit on it was going to make it take longer. **_

"_**We can have lunch at the cafe another day. It won't be quite the same but…." Misao trailed off not knowing where she was going with this. "I'll see you when you get back." Misao had tipped her head back to look into his eyes.**_

"_**Yes." Aoshi responded staring down at her. Aoshi's hands settled on Misao's shoulders and he pulled her towards him and bent his head. His lips touched Misao's in a soft kiss and then he back away quickly, leaving Misao reeling. She stumbled forward a step and watched as Aoshi headed for the door. A blush staining her cheeks, her attention focused on him she missed the four pairs of eyes that had seen the kiss.**_

_Misao knew he cared, she just didn't know how much. She had faith Aoshi would return soon and she could talk to him about doing something and maybe actually talking more. Their relationship had changed slightly because of last Christmas and Aoshi talked to her more, but they still weren't as close as Misao would have liked. She smiled and knew he be back soon and maybe something would change and they'd become closer. _

_She didn't realize by the time Aoshi returned she'd be at a point where she hated him as much as she loved him. _

_Not exactly how I wanted to end it but I have an idea for a third story please let me know what you think and if you think there should be more I'll try to get a better ending but I'm going to start the other story with when he actually returned from the mission and they got to exchange gifts. I'm not sure this story will be as well liked though. It isn't headed in the direction I had planned two or three years ago at all. But as one of the reviewers said "nothing like Jealousy to get some action started."_

_Uh oh I think I'm actually going to do one more story that will be a third part to it because I have this crazy idea running through my head for yet another Christmas type story based off these two. Acccccccccccckkkkkkkk So anyway no lemon yet I changed my mind._

_This really isn't in any specific timeline. What I mean by western style is more of the united states or the Americas as they were once referred to as. I know it's confusing but I wasn't sure how to really say it any other way. So like a two piece style dress or even just a complete once piece dress. Ughhh, I can't explain it if anyone has any other ideas of how I could phrase it would be nice._

_'**I had to put the dress thing in there. I thought it would just be so fun.'**_


End file.
